


Визуал fandom Cardiowave 2020

by fandom Cardiowave 2020 (fandom_Cardiowave_2020)



Category: Cardiowave (Label), Cheshires (Band), Flёur (Band), PULATOVA (Band), Елена Войнаровская (Band), ЛПН (Band), МРФ (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cardiowave_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Cardiowave%202020
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Леттеринг

  
Название: Слезы Гасят Костер  
Канон: Cheshires - Дорога из желтого камня

  
Название: Пробуждение  
Канон: Flёur - Мост над туманным заливом

  
Название: За секунду до...  
Канон: Flёur - Русская Рулетка


	2. Арты

Название: Вирус  
Канон: PULATOVA - Вирус

  


Название: Ящерки  
Канон: Flёur - Будь моим смыслом  
Примечание: это обои на телефон! Скачать можно [здесь](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qlMLaQ2gvLOfVaifmFPZMi38_yPIu6OC/view?usp=sharing)

  


Название: Лилии  
Канон: МРФ - Doppelganger

  


Название: Хаос  
Канон: PULATOVA - Сердце покоя

  



	3. Клип на песню МРФ - Конфетти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И кружатся, кружатся, кружатся конфетти от воспоминаний, как было хорошо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Источник: кадры из серии мультфильмов "Смешарики". Серии "Красный день календаря", "Кордебалет", "Реветь так реветь", "День Справедливости", "Утерянные извинения".


	4. Коллажи

  
Название: Формалин  
Канон: Flёur - Формалин

  
Название: Вальс  
Канон: альбом МРФ - Вальсирующие во тьме

  
Название: Мы - люди  
Канон: Елена Войнаровская - То, что делает нас людьми

  
Название: Дождь...  
Канон: ЛПН - Рассосались дожди


End file.
